


Nothing Feels Better Than This

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brothers, College AU, Incest, M/M, Smut, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Tony always hated his brother, so when he returned home from college he thought that nothing would change. Well, that annoying little brother has grown up surprisingly well, and Tony is just plain confused.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	Nothing Feels Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt  
enjoy

Tony’s first-ever childhood memory was when he was six years old. He had woken up during the middle of the night. His mother had come into his room, picked him up and snuggled him up in his parent’s bed. Just as he was falling asleep, his two-year-old brother, Peter, decided to wake up; resulting in Tony swiftly being returned to his bed while his brother took his place even though there was more than enough space in his parent’s bed. Most memories from his childhood were of how his hatred continued to grow for his brother due to his parent’s clear favoritism. Peter would get away with everything and everything with big, teared-filled puppy eyes and pouted lips, whereas Tony would be yelled at for the smallest thing and sent to his room, or grounded for weeks at a time.

Tony hoped his shared interest in engineering would help him bond with his father, but it turned out that Peter also shared this interest, as well as an abnormal ability for both physics and chemistry. His parents constantly looked at him as if he had hung the moon and the stars in the night sky and Tony grew sick of it. If Peter walked into a room, he would walk out. If he attempted to talk to him, Tony would quickly tell him to shut up. He was banned from entering Tony’s room, and Tony didn’t care if he managed to make him cry. His parents quickly hated him for that. This lead to Tony planning to leave his family home as soon as he could. He started to graduate early and get himself to college just to get the fuck out of there. 

He spent the summer after he graduated, watching the clock and counting down the days until he could leave. The day finally came and Tony woke up in the best mood. His father didn’t bother him, his mother made him promise to call whenever he had the chance, but Tony knew that she had to know that he just wasn’t going to do that. Peter attempted to hug him, but Tony ducked out of the way, grabbing his bag from off the floor and opened the door, leaving with a simple ‘bye’ as his brother’s eyes once again filled with tears. Once outside Tony ran to his car, quickly throwing his bag on the backseat and quickly sped off away from his home, with no plans of ever looking back.

Tony never hid why he wanted to leave home and get away to college. Explaining to his friends how he had his bags packed way before he even graduated. The second he knew that he was getting into MIT early, he had stuff packed in the car and was just ready to get the fuck out of there; how relationship with his father and his brother broke down the whole picture he had built while living at home. It always made him feel like he wasn’t good enough. Their attention being on his baby brother all the goddamn time. 

His college years were filled with parties, women, and guys constantly leaving his apartment, and Tony didn’t have a single care in the world. After completing his years at college, Tony decided that it was time to at least visit his family. He planned to stay for only a month while he figured out what path to take in life. He had stayed in close contact with his mother; he had next to no contact with his father, and he only spoke to Peter on the off occasion he’d walk in when his mother was on a call. He’d be arriving at his childhood home the same night as Peter’s sweet sixteenth. Sixteen. He was twelve when he left; he was small and frail with a huge mop of brown curls, a textbook nerd, and Tony honestly still didn’t want to see him at all.

As he pulled up to the house, he noticed the front door open fly open and out tumbled his baby brother as he ran up to the car. Tony was kinda surprised that Peter was the first one out of the door. Tony thought that Peter might not even wanna see Tony, possibly avoiding him as much as he could. Tony had a small moment to take him in. The mop of curls was now neatly trimmed and short on the sides, he’d packed on some muscles, and cutely enough, had barely gained any height, but it worked for him. Tony turned off the engine as Peter opened the door, beaming smile, bright brown eyes, full pink lips and bouncing on his toes; shoes missing and feet in the pebbles of the driveway. 

Tony had a weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t explain for a second, but when his cock twitched with interest he knew instantly what the feeling was. Attraction. He was fucking attracted to his little brother. The feeling soon turned to sickness, but his cock just wasn’t giving up and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He must have been staring for way too long as Peter now had a look of confusion on his face with an awkward smile.

‘’What?’’ Peter asked, and Tony was sure he was hearing the voice of an angel, it was soft and buttery and it kept repeating in Tony’s head. Fuck, he was screwed.

Tony just laughed the moment off, shaking his head and grinning while unbuckling his seatbelt. Tony couldn’t get rid of the smile off his face as he got out of the car and gathered his younger brother in his arms. His parents joined them shortly after, a long, tight hug from his mother, and a pat on the shoulder and a smile from his dad. They exchanged comments about how they’d miss him, how much he’d grown and changed, his father asking him about his studies and what he would do next; giving him no chance to breathe, nothing has changed there. Tony kept his eyes on his brother the whole time, and whispered happy birthday into Peter’s ear as their parents continued with their questions. 

The dinner was nice. It was calm and full of laughter, and Tony learned more about Peter. It turns out he hadn’t lost that genius gene; he was planning on graduating early and going to MIT just like Tony did. He still had a passion for both physics and chemistry and kept a small hobby for engineering, which he and Tony ended up bonded over, when before Tony would have brushed him off and walked away. During dinner Tony couldn’t figure out if Peter’s barefoot accidentally kept touching his leg or if it was on purpose; either way, he wanted the foot to continue up his leg. Tony kept staring and Peter caught him a few times and offered a smile back 

Cake and presents followed dinner, Peter’s eyes lighting up with every gift, and ever so thankful. Tony felt guilty that he didn’t think to get Peter anything, but Peter quickly had an idea for a gift from Tony. One of his gifts was a new gaming console, complete with a handful of games, so Peter told him that his gift could be kicking his ass on Mario Kart which Tony chuckled and agreed to; that earned him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug and a demand of setting it up right away while their parents excused themselves to catch up with whatever work they had to do.

A couple of hours passed, yells and cheers over Mario Kart and Call of Duty. Tony making playful jokes about Peter’s gaming skills which resulted in the controller being knocked from his hand, a shoulder shove or a kick to the shin. Tony loved how Peter’s eyes and nose crinkled up when he laughed, how big his smile was and it always finished with a cute little snort that Tony couldn’t help but mimic. The sky outside was dark now, and neither of the two were making any plans to shut the console off and get to bed, their parents had came in an hour ago to wish them both goodnight and give Peter his homework and bedtime reminder.

‘’So, no party?’’ Tony asked, glancing from the TV to Peter.

‘’Why would I need a party?’’ Peter paused the game and turned to Tony. ‘’I don’t have friends, no one would have shown up. You coming home is all I needed. We’re brothers and we barely know each other. It’ll be nice to have someone.’’ Peter smiled softly as Tony sighed. 

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t keep in contact,’’ Tony offered, and Peter just kept the smile on his face, waving him off and resuming the game. Tony gave a half-smile and focused on the game. 

The next time Peter spoke it had just turned eleven o’clock, and he turned off his controller, putting it on the table before yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

‘’I better go work a little on this paper I have due on Monday, I don’t wanna have to spend all of Sunday night playing catch up,’’ Peter explained, standing up. Tony tutted and huffed, throwing his controller on the table, opening his arms in question. 

‘’It’s a Friday, take a night off, Pete!’’ Tony exclaimed, laughing a little. ‘’I just got home, and it's your birthday. Spend some time with me.’’

‘’Like you spent time with me over the past four years?’’ Peter returned and Tony snapped his mouth shut, closing his arms in on himself and shrugging. He had a point, didn’t he? Tony couldn’t argue with it. Peter’s eyes softened, and he breathed a long sigh. ‘’Come help me.’’ 

‘’What?’’ Tony looked up and Peter waved towards his room. 

‘’With the paper.’’ Peter placed his hands in his sweatpants pockets. Tony wouldn’t admit that the move of Peter’s hands caught his attention, eyes falling on his younger brother's crotch; What the fuck, Tony? He looked back up when Peter turned beginning to exit the room. ‘’Spend more time with me, or whatever.’’

Tony and Peter spent hours curled up on the bed, working a little on the paper, but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Both of them realize that they didn’t have anyone, and how much they needed each other. Peter was slowly falling asleep, head resting on Tony’s chest while a movie played ignored in the background. Tony was rubbing a hand up and down Peter’s back, his other hand finding his brother’s and curling their fingers together. If Peter had a problem, he didn’t raise it. He just ran his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand.

‘’You got cute,’’ Tony said lowly into the dimly lit room, and Peter responded with a small snort, squeezing Tony’s hand. ‘’I’m serious. You were a little nerd when I left… You’ve grown well.’’

‘’Are you high or something?’’ Peter laughed, tilting his head to look at Tony, who grinned and shook his head. ‘’What a weird thing to say,’’ Peter commented, tilting his head back down, eyes on the TV, and shrugged his shoulders a little. ‘’You got cute, too.’’

’’Mmm,’’ Tony replied, not knowing what to say. Tony then unlaced their fingers, his palms ending up flat on the bed. ‘’I should go to bed,’’ Tony followed with, clearing his throat while he sat up; disrupting a very comfy, and now annoyed, Peter. Tony shrugged a little when Peter sat forward and turned to give him a questioning look. Peter just scoffed, turning back around and leaning back against Tony and forcing him to lay back down. 

‘’Shut up,’’ Peter murmured, flipping himself over so they laid chest to chest. Peter’s breath was now tickling Tony’s neck, and his younger brother patted his arm, and Tony let out a small laugh as he hugged him, his hands running slowly up and down his back. ‘’Just sleep here.’’

‘’Yeah, alright,’’ Tony agreed, settling down fully, holding Peter close. He meant for the situation to stay completely innocent, he’s just being close with this brother; nothing was wrong with this. It was brother’s sharing affection after never having any for each other. Well, one not having any affection. It was simply making up for the lost time, but of course, Tony’s cock once again just had to take an interest.

He prayed and wished, and hoped that Peter wouldn’t notice, that he wouldn’t get hard, that it would be a little twitch, a throb, it wouldn’t turn into anything. Tony’s breathing got heavier, just as his cock got harder.

‘’Tony…’’ Peter opened his eyes, and Tony just looked back at him, chest rising a little harder than before. ‘’Are you-’’

‘’_Don’t_\- Don’t fucking ask me that,’’ Tony then shoved Peter off him, his brother landing on his back at the side of him as Tony got up off the bed. He felt Peter’s hand touch his back, but Tony quickly moved away, heading for the door.

‘’Fuck, wait,’’ Peter said a little too loudly, which was followed by a foot hitting the ground a little too hard. ‘’Just wait.’’ Tony kept his eyes on the door, and his hand on the handle, refusing to turn and look at him; even when Peter attempted to turn him around by pulling on his shoulder. ‘’Tony,’’ Peter tried again, and Tony couldn’t understand why he hadn’t opened the fucking door yet. 

‘’Tony!’’

‘’Keep your _fucking voice down_,’’ Tony snapped quietly. When he turned around to finally look at Peter who stepped back at the outburst. ‘’Don’t fucking try to make this okay. I’m fully aware of how fucked up this is. I just… I don’t feel that. We don’t know each other, you’re a stranger. One I would most definitely pick up and fuck, and I’m sorry about that. I won’t try anything, I made a mistake. It’s weird, I know. So, let’s just forget this happened, let me go to my room and just hate myself and I’ll leave in the morning.’’

‘’You’re gonna leave?’’ Peter’s voice wavered a little bit, and he looked away from Tony for a moment before looking back, tears starting to fill his eyes.‘’Why would you leave?’’

‘’Why would you want me to stay?’’ Tony asked in return, and Peter just shrugged, looking away again. ‘’Pete?’’

‘’Because I want you to stay.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’I don’t feel that way either,’’ Peter explained, and before Tony could respond, Peter quickly followed it up, ‘’Oh, don’t worry, it makes me sick and I don’t like it because I don’t understand it. Isn’t this fucking illegal or something?’’

‘’_Yeah_,’’ Tony agreed, nodding his head. ‘’Pretty sure it is.’’

‘’But, if it stayed between us and we stick to the whole ‘no one can know’ thing-’’

‘’We’re brothers!’’ Tony whisper yelled and could see Peter fighting back tears just from Tony snapping at him again. ‘’Family… Related, shared biology. Same fucking parents; who, by the way, are asleep right fucking next door.’’

‘_’One time_. One time is okay,’’ Peter tried again, and Tony covered his face with his hands. ‘’And we never bring it up again.’’

‘’You wanna fuck?’’ Tony dropped his hands and stared at Peter who just shrugged and looked down at the floor. ‘’That what you want, Pete?’’ Tony stepped forward, and Peter backed up until his back hit the dresser. Tony rested his hands either side of his brother’s head, his hands gripping the wood; Peter was still refusing to look up at him. 

‘’You wanna suck my cock? Have me stretch you out on my fingers before I split you in half?’’ 

Tony grew frustrated when Peter wouldn’t look up or respond. After letting out a sigh, he brought his hand up to Peter’s hair, forcing his head back and making Peter look at him. 

‘’You want that? Hmm?’’ Tony asked again, voice quiet and rough.

Peter just grit in teeth and attempted to pull Tony’s hand from his head. Tony chucked and smacked his hand away before stepping closer, their chests touching. Tony then knocked Peter’s legs apart with his foot, sliding his leg between his thighs and pressing down on his hardening cock. Tony used his other hand to cover Peter’s mouth, bringing his face close to his once again.

‘’Want me to keep you quiet so you don’t wake mom or dad? Want me to fuck you so hard that you’re left sobbing and pushing back against me?’’ 

Tony was ready to give up and walk away when Peter suddenly moved forward and kissed Tony, his fingers ending up curling in his hair. Tony dropped his hand from his hair, hands now grabbing his ass, hauling him up; to which his brother wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. They ended up on the bed, Peter beneath Tony, and Tony ran his hand under Peter’s shirt as they continued to kiss, Peter moaning into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s fingers ran over his chest, and pulled away and sat up, looking down at his baby brother; eyes half-lidded, mouth spit slick, red and swollen, hair messed up on top of the sheets. Gorgeous.

Tony leaned back down when Peter reached out for him. Tony pressed soft kisses along Peter’s jaw, fingers coming up to move Peter’s head to the side to access his neck, so he could lick and nip at the skin. Peter whined underneath him, letting out a pleasure-filled giggle as Tony began to bite and suck at his neck.

‘’Careful,’’ Peter gasped, hips coming up to connect with Tony’s. ‘’No marks.’’ 

Tony nipped his neck once more before pressing his lips against Peter’s once again, nipping at Peter’s lower lip in between when Peter would suck filthily on his tongue, and Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Tony broke the kiss to help Peter out of his shirt, throwing it off the side of the bed before running his hands over his toned stomach, his fingers tracing his abs softly. His little brother sure did grow up well. Tony leaned down to kiss over his stomach and chest, paying close attention to Peter’s nipples, licking and nipping; earning small tugs at his hair as Peter moaned beneath him. Tony then gazed up at Peter who was already looking down at him, stopping for a moment.

‘’There’s still time to turn back,’’ Tony said, voice heavy and quiet. 

Peter just shook his head in response, biting his lip as he continued to play with Tony’s hair. Peter then whined and pressed down on Tony’s head when he didn’t immediately return to his previous actions. 

‘’Hey, I’m serious. Are you sure you want this?’’ Tony asked. Tony wanted to allow Peter to think about if he wanted to go through with something that would change their relationship as brothers for the rest of their lives. 

Peter sucked in a breath of frustration, thrusting his hips up against Tony’s before the fingers in his head tugged sharply, pulling Tony’s head back as Peter sat up and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, nipping his bottom lip before giving a very convincing demand of, ‘’Fuck me.’’ It was then Tony knew that there was no turning back, and he didn’t care one single bit. Peter gave Tony another quick kiss before grabbing the bottom of Tony’s shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it join his shirt on the floor; he then kissed across Tony’s chest who in return pushed him down against the pillows, and hooked his fingers under the fabric of his sweatpants and pulled them off. 

Tony traced his fingers slowly around the outline of Peter’s hard cock, then pressed his palm against the length, applying a barely-there pressure as he ran his hand up and down; Peter moaned quietly, biting his lip to stop himself making too much noise. Peter thrusted his hips to get more friction from Tony’s hand who would move his hand away each time; earning a whine each time Peter raised his hips a little.

‘’Tony, come on, touch me,’’ Peter pleaded, voice full of breath and near whiny.

‘’I am, baby,’’ Tony chuckled, his lips turned up in a smirk.

‘’You know what I mean, you jackass.’’

‘’_Oh, well_, if you’re gonna call me names-’’

‘’No, no, no, no,’’ Peter gasped as Tony went to move his hand away. Peter quickly placed his hand over Tony’s, guiding it back over his cock, rocking his hips up. ‘’Please, Tony.’’

Tony then slowly pulled Peter’s underwear down, letting the fabric drag against his cock, resulting in more high pitched moans of frustration that Tony smirked at. When Tony finally got them off, he laid between Peter’s legs, his cock throbbing in his jeans as he ran his tongue up the length of Peter’s cock. Peter’s fingers tangled back in his hair, softly tugging while Tony continued to lazily lap at his length, hands massaging his thighs. 

Tony took note of how smoothe Peter was, his balls feeling like velvet under his tongue. Tony worked his way back up, tongue dragging softly until he reached the head, switching to little kitten licks and barely-there kisses; he let himself drool a little, fully wetting the tip of his cock. Peter was letting out little gasps, moans, and whimpers beneath him. Tony loved each little noise that fell from his lips. He found out that quick flicks of the tongue made Peter’s hips jump a little, heavy pressured licks made his thighs tense and his fingers curl harder in his hair. 

Peter was incredibly responsive, and Tony loved pushing his buttons. Tony knew that there was no way that this was only happening one time, he wanted to take Peter apart like this every single night for the rest of his life. He’d never get tired of this; he hoped Peter felt the same way, the sharp tugs and little moans making him think that he did. 

Tony then took the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly for a moment before taking as much as he could, letting drool dripped down around Peter’s cock. As he continued to work the length, using his hand to rub the part he couldn’t reach just yet, Peter’s moans got louder and louder and Tony had to pull off for a second to shush him, and laughed a little when Peter grabbed a pillow to bite into to silence his moans. Tony then sucked in a breath and took Peter down to the root, his younger brother tugging at his hair.

Peter moved the pillow away slightly to breathlessly ask, ‘’Where did you learn to do that?’’

‘’Practice,’’ Tony replied, smirking. ‘’What, you never done this before?’’ Peter shyly shook his head and Tony stared for a moment, eyebrows raised. ‘’Aw, saved it all for me,’’ Tony cooed and Peter giggled, but it was soon cut off by a moan when Tony took the length back down into his throat. Tony pulled off a few moments later, moving up to pull the pillow away and catch Peter’s lips. After a messy kiss, Peter wanted his turn to suck Tony’s cock, but Tony smirked and shook his head. ‘’Another time. Where’s your lube?’’

Tony took off his jeans and underwear while Peter fished through his bedside table, finally finding the small bottle of lube and passing it to Tony. ‘’How’d you get your hands on this?’’

‘’Does it matter?’’

‘’I’m curious,’’ Tony chuckled. ‘’Turn over, it’ll make it go easier.’’

Peter shook his head. ‘’Wanna see you.’’

Tony nodded and grabbed the pillow Peter was previously using to silence himself and helped place it underneath his lower back; he then moved to lay back down between Peter’s legs after generously coating his fingers with lube. He pressed a kiss to each thigh before checking once more if Peter was sure, to which he got a bitchy look in return. Taking the hint, Tony circled his forefinger around Peter’s hole, eliciting a long, low moan from his baby brother, before carefully sliding the digit in; Peter’s head fell back onto the pillow and Tony couldn’t help but smirk.

Tony took his time, opening Peter up slowly and carefully, savouring every moment; taking in how his thighs would tense, how his moans cut off with a little gasp each time Tony’s fingers grazed against his prostate and his fingers would tighten and tug his hair, the little smile he would give Tony each time their gaze would fall upon each other. Tony could lay between his legs and do this forever, Peter’s moans music to his ears, and his touch imprinting on his skin and holding a place in his heart. 

Tony licked and bit into the insides of Peter’s thighs, telling him that no one would see the marks there apart from him, as he stretched him out on his fingers; Peter was breathing heavily, eyes clenched shut and biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. Tony slid his fingers out and Peter instantly whined, bottom lip now pouted and plump from where his teeth were sunk into the flesh. Tony chuckled as he leaned over his younger brother, his hands either side of his face as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips before sitting back, handing rubbing up and down his thighs.

Peter gave a quick nod and wet his lips as Tony grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing out a generous amount, throwing the bottle aside and slicking up his cock. As Tony shuffled forward on his knees, Peter bent his legs up, his hands holding under his knees. Tony lined up his cock, whispering to Peter to relax as he began to push into him. Peter let one hand slip from under his knee as grabbed Tony’s for arm, moaning low as Tony slowly pushed his cock in further, which made him pause for a moment, looking concerned down at his little brother.

‘’Are you-’’

‘’I’m okay, I’m okay,’’ Peter said, voice breathy and heavy, ‘’I just- I need a second.’’

‘’Okay, baby,’’ Tony soothed, ‘’Just tell me when.’’

Tony waited patiently, rubbing Peter’s thigh, and when Peter finally nodded for him to carry on, he was able to fully bottom out, a low groan falling from his mouth as Peter panted. ‘’Talk to me, baby.’’

‘’Just- It’s- I feel full,’’ Peter moaned. ‘’It’s good.’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Tony asked as he began to slowly pull out, working himself in and out of Peter at a pace which was driving him insane, wanting desperately to just fuck recklessly into him, but knowing he had to be patient and wait for Peter’s word. Tony leaned down, laying on top of Peter, bringing his arms under his shoulders, holding him close as Peter wrapped his legs around him and arms heavy on his back as he continued to thrust into him; soft pants and quiet moans from Peter filling his ear as he hid his face in his brother’s neck, placing kisses along the skin.

When he found Peter’s lips, a slow, filthy kiss made Tony gradually speed up the pace of his hips; Peter’s moans vibrated against his tongue and filled his mind and soul with the overwhelming need to completely take the boy apart, and ruin him for any man that may come after him, to make sure that he thought of Tony whenever someone had the pleasure of seeing him this way. He was Tony’s whether this happened again or not, and he wanted to make sure he remembered that. Peter sucked on his tongue and nibbled on his bottom lip, pausing from time to time to ask Tony to go harder, deeper, faster.

Tony slipped his arms under Peter’s back, and hauled him up as he sat back on his legs, sitting him up onto his thighs, his hands on his hips and helping him fuck himself down on his cock; his brother’s arms locked tightly around his neck and biting into his arm to keep himself quiet. Peter had soon figured out how to bounce himself on Tony’s cock, taking over from Tony lifting him, giving Tony the chance to just sit back and enjoy it. Tony spat on to his hand, rubbing Peter’s cock as he continued to work himself on Tony, switching between fucking himself down and grinding, thrusting his cock up into Tony’s hand.

‘’Tony- I’m- Oh, fuck, I’m so close,’’ Peter moaned into his ear, his voice high and fucked-out, and Tony just wanted to hear that on replay over and over. Tony then pulled Peter close, one hand on his back to bring him forward and continued to stroke Peter’s cock, who was whining in his ear that he was gonna come soon, fingers now tangled in his hair and gripping tightly. 

‘’Come for me, baby, I’m close too,’’ Tony replied, pressing his lips harshly against his baby brother’s and it wasn’t long until Peter’s head fell back, a high moan spilling from his lips, his eyes clenched shut and swollen lips open as came on Tony’s cock, spilling onto both of their stomachs and chests, his walls tightening around Tony, which resulted in his orgasm sneaking up onto him and he came deep inside Peter, a string of profanities were whispered into Peter’s skin as he dropped his head onto his chest, moving his hand from Peter’s cock and gripped his hips tightly. 

They both just stayed there for a while, holding each other and panting into the quietness of the room. Tony laid Peter back slowly before stretching out his aching legs, and getting off the bed; the after pain was worth it. Tony went into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and cleaned Peter up, dragging it slowly over his stomach and chest, kissing him gently. Tony quickly cleaned himself before dropping the cloth to the floor, climbing back onto the bed and quickly gathering Peter in his arms. They lazily shared kisses and soft touches. Tony moved some stray curls from his forehead, stroking his hand down to Peter’s cheek, he leaned into the touch and stared up into Tony’s eyes.

‘’Hey, look-’’

‘’Don’t,’’ Peter cut off and placed a little kiss to Tony’s lips. ‘’Let’s just have this moment before we have to talk about it and figure out what’s best moving forward. I just wanna have this. I want you to hold me…’’ Peter smiled a little and Tony nodded in agreement. ‘’And I wanna sleep,’’ Peter giggled which got a chuckle in return from Tony. Tony waited as Peter got himself comfy in Tony’s arms, his head resting on his arm. Tony draped one arm over Peter’s waist and Peter laced their fingers together; he pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair and stared at the wall in front of them. 

If Tony knew that all these later he’d feel so close and so much love for his younger brother, he would have never hated him, wouldn’t have even dreamt it; yeah, they were probably both a little sick, but at least they were sick and sordid together. Tony would hold his hand in hell and smile proudly. Tony let his eyes fall shut, listening to Peter’s breath even out, and listened to the silence filling the room. He was staying more than the month he had planned… He’ll stay as long as Peter wanted him too. After all, spending time with his younger brother wasn’t that bad at all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback gives me life and helps me write, therefore... comment pls. lemme know what you think.  
find me on tumblr: thaliastxrk


End file.
